un amor roto
by Saku.Persefone.Uchiha.Black
Summary: song-fic "hurt" de Christina Aguilera. Ron/Hermione.


"Nos vemos Mione," dijo Harry mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"Noche de Harry," dijo Hermione.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, subió a su habitación a descansar. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a la cama, tropezó con algo. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el pie y vio a su Anuario 7 º año. Ella lo recogió y lo metió en la cama. Ella comenzó a pasar las páginas y llegó a los Gryffindors séptimo año. Miró las muchas columnas de nombres y fotos, y su mirada se congeló en una cara: Ronald Weasley.

**Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu cara,**

Ella sonrió mientras miraba a la cara brillante, sonriendo. Habían pasado dos años desde que había muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts.

**Me dijiste que estabas orgulloso, pero me alejé.**

Se veía aún más atrás en el anuario y vio fotos al azar y vio la misma imagen que Ron le había dado el anillo.

**Si yo supiera lo que sé hoy.**

Ella miró su mano y vio el anillo de plata con el diamante en forma de corazón. Lágrimas individuales se movió lentamente por su mejilla mientras recordaba a él ya todos sus recuerdos juntos.

**Me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos, yo tomaría el dolor, gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Perdona todos sus errores.**

Ella suspiró profundamente, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. No podía dejar de recordar las tantas veces en su vida, que había pensado en tener Ron Weasley en su vida, uno de los momentos siendo hoy. Lo necesitaba, no podía soportar vivir sin él.

**No hay nada que yo no haría, para oír su voz de nuevo. A veces quiero llamarte, pero sé que no estará allí.**

Ella recordó a través de su 3er año, en particular porque fue entonces cuando ella le empezó a gustar. También recordó las muchas veces, especialmente en su séptimo año, como ella tanto dependían de Ron. ¿Cuántas veces, había dicho que la amaba ... justo hasta el final ...

**Lo siento por culparte Por cada cosa que no podía hacer.**

Se levantó de la cama, con las lágrimas todavía se mueve por sus mejillas, y ella se acercó a ella pensativa. Se zambulló sus recuerdos, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera verlo. Ni siquiera saber lo que estaba pasando, ella rápidamente miró a su alrededor y vio el 3er año de Ron Weasley.

**Y me he lastimado a mí misma por lastimarte.**

Sonreía a Hermione, y ella ni siquiera lo miraba. Al ver que ella lo estaba ignorando, se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, mirando molesto. Se sentía tan enojado con ella. _¿Por qué no iba a mirarlo_ ?

**Algunos días me siento rota por dentro, pero no voy a admitir.**

Vio el recuerdo de cuando Ron se había burlado de ella en su primera se sentía tan molesto. Ella estaba tan ofendido y herido.

**A veces sólo quiero ocultar, porque eres tú echo de menos.**

Vio la memoria que poco después de Ron y Lavender dio un beso en su 6 º año, corrió al baño a llorar porque no podía verlo besar a otra chica, además de ella misma.

**Es tan difícil decir adiós, cuando se trata de esto ...**

Vio la memoria cuando se habían besado en primer lugar, cómo la dejó, ella se sentía tan desesperado por estar en sus brazos. Ella lo miró como si estuviera viendo un ángel.

**¿Me podría decir que estaba equivocado? ¿Me ayudarías a entender?**

Vio ejecución de Buckbeak, ¿cómo ella acaba de repente se inclinó hacia Ron. ¿Cómo asegurar que sentía en sus brazos, tan protegido.

**¿Estás mirando hacia abajo sobre mí? ¿Te sientes orgulloso de lo que soy?**

Miró hacia abajo sobre ella y acarició su espalda. Ese fue su primer momento y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

**No hay nada de lo que quiero hacer, tener sólo una oportunidad más,**

La memoria del justo antes de ir a luchar fue la discusión si no volviesen a partir de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

**Para mirarte a los ojos y verte mirar atrás.**

La forma en que se veía tan inocente en los ojos del otro era tan significativo y tan romántico.

**Lo siento por culparte Por cada cosa que no podía hacer, y me he lastimado a mí misma ...**

Vio el Baile de Navidad, estaban discutiendo sobre Viktor. Se sentía estúpido ahora sobre la pelea, _él sólo quería que ella fuera segura_ . _Él quería que fuera con él_ . . . _Y ella no podía ver que_ . . . _¿cómo podía no haber visto que_ ?

**Si yo tuviera un solo día más, te diría lo mucho que te he echado de menos desde que te fuiste.**

Se acordó de sus últimos minutos, ella lo había visto morir. Dolohov había apuntado con la varita, Ron miró a Hermione que lo estaba mirando ...

" _RON!_ " Se dio la vuelta y el chorro de luz verde se había lanzado a su cuerpo. Ella corrió hacia él mientras caía al suelo.

**Oh, es peligroso, es tan fuera de lugar, para tratar de volver el tiempo atrás.**

Ella hizo todo lo que pudo, pero no quiso despertarla. Ella lloraba y no dejaría a su lado, sus ojos azules, sin vida quedó en el olvido. _¿Por qué no podía haber desarmado a Dolohov_ ? _Por qué no podía haber salvado a su ser querido_ ? _¿Por qué_ ? Ella siempre había visto en el Time-Turner en su tocador, y siempre pensé en tratar de salvarlo. . .

**Lo siento por culparte por cosas que yo no podía hacer.**

Miró a una memoria final. Era su funeral, ella vio a sí misma llorando con Harry abrazándola como cuerpo de Ron en el ataúd estaba siendo puesto en el suelo. Harry había estado llorando también, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por Ginny.

Ella no podía correr ese funeral, por lo que volvió al mundo real y se echó a llorar mientras depositaba en el suelo de su dormitorio.

**Y me he lastimado,**

Cerró el puño sobre el piso de madera y escondió la cara con el otro brazo. Miró a su collar y su rostro, que la hizo aún más desesperada por él.

**Por hacerte daño.**

Ella pronto escuchó pasos corriendo hacia ella, ella miró a su puerta y vio a Harry, respirando profundamente.

"Mione," dijo sin aliento. Se arrodilló y ella se incorporó y se echó en sus brazos y lloró como nunca antes. Nunca todavía tiene encima de su fallecimiento. . .

**The End**


End file.
